The Dark Corridor (Kogitsune X Tsurumaru)
by Akasha1908
Summary: A chance encounter in a dark hallway takes an unexpected turn. Passion awakens within our little Tsurumaru, and Kogitsune is more than willing to help him explore his newfound desires...


Tsuru could feel someone watching him, like a sliver of ice cold water sliding down the middle of his back. The corridor he walked down was dark and narrow, with only a wedge of moonlight illuminating the end of the long hallway. Tsuru stayed close to the wall, wrapping his arms around himself to stave off the sudden chill.

"Wh-who's there?" he called out weakly; his eyes flitting to the shadows all around him.

Of course, there was no answer, but as Tsuru moved forward, he could sense the mysterious stranger moving with him.

"I'm serious," Tsuru squeaked. "I-I'm armed."

Armed as in he had the sheath for his blade but nothing more. His sword was currently at the smithy for repairs, and though he wasn't defenseless without it, he was most certainly at a disadvantage. Tsuru continued to ease forward, as did his shadow stalker.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!"

A pair of glowing red eyes flashed in the darkness, glowing menacingly. Fear blossomed in Tsuru's chest; his fight or flight reflex kicking in. With no weapon, and no idea of whom or what he faced, Tsuru spun on his heels and made a break for it. He made it 3 full strides before he was tackled to the ground.

Tsuru braced for impact; the floor rushing up to meet him, but just before he smashed face first into the ground, his attacker spun them around mid-air.

There was a loud grunt as the stalker landed flat on his back, Tsuru on top of him. The grunt was followed by a familiar chuckle and a self-satisfied sigh. Tsuru, who'd squeezed his eyes shut, chanced a look to confirm his suspicions. The second he knew who it was, he reared back, raining blow after blow down on the white-haired assailant.

"That wasn't funny, Kogi-san!" Tsuru cried. "You scared me half-to-death!"

"I'm sorry," Kogitsune laughed, not sounding sorry at all, "but how could I resist? You make it so easy!"

"Not intentionally," Tsuru huffed, fighting the urge to grab a handful of Kogitsune's long white locks and yank.

"Yes, but it was too tempting to pass up," Kogitsune replied, catching Tsuru's tiny fists and easily putting a stop to his half-hearted attack. "You look so cute when you're scared."

Kogitsune's use of the word "cute" brought a soft pink blush to Tsuru's cheeks, and, for the first time since he'd set foot into shadowy corridor, Tsuru was thankful it was too dark to see clearly.

"How did you know I was out here anyway?" Tsuru grumbled, trying to pull away.

"I smelled you," Kogitsune answered, lifting his head and nuzzling Tsuru's cheek. He inhaled deeply, ruffling Tsuru's hair as he exhaled.

"Y-yes, well, you got me. Again. I hope you're happy." Tsuru wriggled uncomfortably in Kogitsune's arm, silently cursing the male's inhuman strength.

"Very," Kogitsune replied, nuzzling hum again. "I love your scent, Tsuru-chan. It's my favorite."

Tsuru was beginning to pant with the effort of trying to extract himself from Kogitsune's massive arms. He could feel his body responding to Kogitsune's firm touch and husky voice, and he was becoming more than a little bit panicked.

He fought harder, desperate to get free before Kogitsune noticed the evidence of his arousal growing between his legs. Unfortunately for Tsuru, the more he struggled the tighter Kogitsune's hold became.

Exhausted and embarrassed, Tsuru finally stilled, looking nervously up at Kogitsune. The look in the male's eyes was one Tsuru had never seen before. It scared him, but in a good kind of way…

Kogitsune flipped them over, pinning Tsuru to the ground. The male was nearly twice the size of the other Swords, which made him nearly three times Tsuru's size.

"What's the matter?" Kogitsune asked; his body heavy atop Tsuru's slender frame, yet somehow managing not to crush him.

"N-nothing," he replied quickly.

Tsuru could feel his cheeks burning red, and with Kogitsune's body pressed firmly against his, there was no hiding his arousal now.

Kogitsune rubbed against Tsuru's hard length, smiling down at him knowingly. "Doesn't feel like nothing."

Tsuru swallowed, at last recognizing the look in Kogitsune's eyes. It was hunger; raw, unbridled need. The Alpha male was on the hunt, and Tsuru was his prey…

"I can feel your desire, little sword," Kogitsune said, leaning down and sniffing the air around Tsuru's tousled hair. "I can smell it."

Tsuru's amber gaze went wide with shock; tears of shame pooling in his eyes. If what Kogitsune said was true; if he could really smell Tsuru's lust, then… then male had likely known about Tsuru's crush for months!

He shook his head, not knowing what to do except deny Kogitsune's words. "N-no, I-I… i-it's not what you think!"

Kogitsune looked down, his long hair falling over his crimson eyes. He reached between them, fumbling with Tsuru's clothes before his large, warm hand wrapped around Tsuru's small length. He stroked upward, squeezing it gently. Tsuru sucked in a startled breath, feeling the pre-cum ooze from the tip. Kogitsune ran his thumb across the tip, using the warm, thick fluid to massage the tender flesh. Tsuru tried to push Kogitsune's hands away, but the male refused to end his slow, erotic torture.

"It's okay, Tsuru," Kogitsune murmured softly. "I know how you feel about me. I've always known."

Tsuru covered his face, trying to hide his shame, but when Kogitsune started stroking his dick, he couldn't stop the soft moan that slipped from his lips. Kogitsune used his other hand to move Tsuru's arms. Though his eyes still held signs of his undeniable hunger, his expression was cool and composed. He leaned down and kissed the tears forming at corner of Tsuru's eyes.

"Don't hide from me," Kogitsune whispered. "Never hide from me."

"B-but…"

Kogitsune cut off his words with a kiss so gentle it took Tsuru's breath away. When the male pulled back to search his face, Tsuru had to bite back a cry of protest. He'd waited so long to kiss Kogitsune; dreamed of the male's lips against his. Now that it was actually happening, he didn't want to stop.

"Shall I kiss you again, little sword?"

Tsuru nodded, allowing Kogitsune to claim his lips once more. The kiss was just as sweet as the first, but Tsuru wanted more. As if reading his mind, Kogitsune deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of Tsuru's mouth.

Kogitsune worked his hand leisurely between Tsuru's legs, eliciting an endless stream of moans and soft whimpers from Tsuru's trembling frame.

Kogitsune groaned into Tsuru's mouth; his breathing becoming more and more ragged. "You taste as good as you smell," he murmured; his mouth sampling every inch of Tsuru's skin he could reach.

"Kogi… san… We can't… not here… Someone might…"

"No one will come," Kogitsune growled softly. "It's just you and me."

There was a small part of Tsuru's mind telling him to put an end to their passionate interlude. They were out in the open, visible to anyone who passed by. But when Kogitsune increased his pace; his kiss becoming even more insistent, Tsuru could do nothing else but acquiesce. His orgasm rushed forward, and for several heart-stopping seconds, Tsuru slipped into a world of blissful euphoria.

Kogitsune caught the sound of Tsuru's lust-filled cry with the heat of his mouth, using long, drawn out strokes to milk Tsuru dry. Only when it was over did Kogitsune finally break the kiss; waiting patiently until the last tremors rippled through Tsuru's quivering body. Tsuru looked up into the male's fiery red gaze, wanting to speak, but unable to formulate a single coherent thought.

"Did you like that?" Kogitsune asked; his voice several octaves lower than normal.

Tsuru nodded weakly; his heart sputtering through several beats as Kogitsune's questing finger's rubbed the delicate bud leading to his most secretive of spots.

"Do you want more?"

Tsuru swallowed hesitantly, wanting to say yes, but slightly terrified of what "more" might entail.

"Is that a no?" Kogitsune asked, feathering kisses across Tsuru's jawline and down his neck.

Tsuru moaned softly, his legs unconsciously spreading wider for Kogitsune. He was slipping into that dangerous place once more; the place where neither thought nor reason dared to tread.

"Answer me," Kogitsune gently commanded. "Do you want more?"

Tsuru could feel his desire growing; overflowing until his entire body shook with the force of his need. Whatever this "more" was, he wanted it, right there on the hallway floor…

"Y-yes," he whimpered.

"Yes, what?" Kogitsune asked; his crimson eyes narrowing triumphantly on his prey.

"Yes," Tsuru answered, meeting that terrifying gaze. "I want more."

END~


End file.
